


The Aftermath

by Andtherewillalwaysbethestars



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Kent Parson Needs a Hug, Rated teen for language, Sad Kent Parson, Swoops is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andtherewillalwaysbethestars/pseuds/Andtherewillalwaysbethestars
Summary: Kent deals with his and his teammates reactions to Jack's celebratory kiss and Swoops follows him home like a puppy





	The Aftermath

Kent Parson stared at his beer with resignation and a growing feeling of panic and nausea. How fucking dare he? Jack got to out himself on a whim and not give him a heads up? Kent listened to the sound of his teammates debating the intricacies of Zimmerman’s sex life for a moment before knocking back the entire beer and getting up.

“I’ll see you jackasses later”   
He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and started to head towards the door. He wasn’t sure where he was going. Maybe to a different bar to get too wasted to think about how many reporters were going to ask him about Jack and Jack’s sexuality and Jack and him and his sexualiaty and oh God. Kent thought he might puke.

Kent flinched as a hand grabbed his shoulder. 

“Hold up, Parser” Swoops concerned face blurred into Kent’s line of sight. Kent sighed and looked back at the ground as he shouldered his way out the door. 

“Whats up Swoops” Kent winced as his voice came out a bit harsher than he intended. 

“Let me take you home, Cap. You look a bit fucked up.”

“I’m fine” He continued down the sidewalk and internally groaned as he saw Swoops continue to trail after him. Fuck the bars, he had booze at home. Now he just wanted to get drunk from the comfort of his own couch and cuddle Kit until his mind stopped racing. Fuck, maybe he should stop by the liquor store and stock up so he could hold up in his apartment and cuddle Kit until the whole media circus was over. 

He blinked and remembered how happy Jack had looked kissing Bitty. He was glad Jack was happy, really he was, but he would have appreciated getting a forewarning. If Carl’s immediate response had been any indication his work environment was going to get a whole lot more uncomfortable until this blew over. The Aces weren’t the worst guys in the league, but they weren’t the most accepting either. Kent would be better off keeping his head down and denying knowing anything. Sure speculation about their relationship had come up many times before, but they had never had a leg to stand on until now. Now people would be looking into every little picture every interaction and every second of Jack’s younger years and looking for a previous relationship. It was harder to hide one was true. 

“Parse? You ok?”  
Kent looked up and realized that Swoops had been talking to him the whole time he had been absently staring into the street. 

“Yeah, I’m going home. See you at morning skate” He moved to cross the street and was yanked back by the jacket.

“Jesus, Parse, there’s traffic! How drunk are you?” Swoops hung on to Kent’s sleeve and guided him towards a cab. 

“Not drunk enough” Kent tugged away and slid into the cab, quickly telling the driver his address before closing his eyes. 

“You mind if we stop for some fries? I’m still starving”

“Jesus! Swoops? What the fuck are you doing in here?” Swoops raised an eyebrow.

“I literally followed you into the cab. Are you sure you’re ok?” Kent sighed and resigned himself to a being babysat a little bit longer. He adjusted his snapback and settled back against the seat.

“I’m fine, we’ll get you your fries, you can see that I’ve safely made it back to my apartment, and then you can go home.” Swoops nodded in agreement.

“So listen…” he started awkwardly, “If you want to talk about anything…”

“Swoops, I told you, I’m fine.” Kent Parson stared resolutely at the back of the driver’s seat and ignored the way his voice wavered. They finished the drive in silence with Swoops happily munching on some fries. When they arrived at Kent’s apartment he double checked to make sure that Swoops was going to stay in the cab and was greeted by the sight of the cab pulling away as Swoops carried the remainder of his fries towards Kent’s front door. 

“I thought you were going home” Kend said. 

Swoops shrugged. “I thought about it, but I wanted to see Kit. It’s been a while.”

Kent sighed and opened the door. Kit held her fluffy head high and gracefully walked toward the pair. Kent bent down to pet her and felt like he could breathe for the first time since he’d seen The Kiss. Things were going to work themselves out, it might take a bit, and it might suck to watch all of the news reporters drag out his and Zimm’s old relationship, but he still had Kit to come home to. And clearly Swoops wasn’t going to be leaving his side anytime soon, so maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
